Transformers: Travels Across The Galaxy
by AfricaLover1996
Summary: A year after the battle in Egypt, the Decepticons find traces of Energon on other worlds and plan to find them and use them to create weapons to wipe out humankind. Always the protectors of freedom and right, the Autobots follow them and hope to find the Energon before the Decepticons do and stop them before it is too late.
1. Chapter 0: Cast, Info, Crossover Plans

Chapter 0: Cast, Info, Crossover Plans and Disclaimer

**Systems to be visited **

Elemental Nations (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Galaxy of The Force (Star Wars)

Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants)

The Land of Ooo (Adventure Time)

**Starships used**

Xantium (Autobot Starship)

Nemesis (Decepticon Starship)

**Transformers Cast**

**_Autobots_**

**Old Autobots**

Optimus Prime (Peterbilt 379) - Peter Cullen

Bumblebee (Chevrolet Camaro) - None

Ironhide (GMC Topkick) - Jess Harnell

Ratchet (Search and Rescue Hummer H2) - Robert Foxworth

Jetfire (F/A-37 Talon) - Benedict Cumberbatch (Revived)

Sideswipe (Corvette Stingray Concept) - James Remar

Jolt (Chevrolet Volt) - Will Friedle

Wheelie (C Ford F-Series Monster Truck) - Tom Kenny

Skids (Chevrolet Beat) - Tom Kenny

Mudflap (Chevrolet Trax) - Reno Wilson

**New Autobots**

Cliffjumper (Chevrolet Camaro) - Matthew Broderick

Sunstreaker (Lamborghini Aventador) - Tony Goldwyn

Brawn (Hummer HX) - Brian Blessed

Blaster (Cybertronian Jet (fueled by sound)) - R. Kelly

Inferno (Nissan Patrol SUV) - Kurt Russell

Warpath (Humvee Armament Carrier) - Michael Clarke Duncan (RIP)

Silverbolt (F-16 Fighting Falcon) - James Avery

Breakaway (F-35 Lightning II) - Val Kilmer

Air Raid (F-18 Hornet) - Tom Cruise

Ultra Magnus (Peterbilt 379) - Kevin Conroy

Hot Rod (Ford GT40) - Judd Nelson

Kup (Chevrolet El Camino) - Gene Hackman

Arcee (2006 Buell Firebolt XB12R) - Grey DeLisle (Revived)

Springer (V22 Osprey/Jeep Wrangler) - Denzel Washington

Blurr (Citroen GT) - Chris Tucker

Perceptor (Land Rover Defender/Halftrack) - Bill Nye

_**Decepticons**_

**Old Decepticons **

Megatron (Cybertronian Tank) - Hugo Weaving

Starscream (F-22 Raptor) - Charlie Adler

Soundwave (Cybertronian Jet/Satellite) - Frank Welker

**New Decepticons**

Shockwave (Cybertronian Tank) - Corey Burton

Skywarp (F-22 Raptor) - Mark Hamill

Thundercracker (F-22 Raptor) - Hank Azaria

Sunstorm (F-22 Raptor) - Peter MacNicol

Blitzwing (2009 German Fourth Generation Eurofighter Typhoon/1945 German Panzer IV) - Arnold Schwarzenegger/Sacha Baron Cohen

Astrotrain (New Haven Locomotive/Cybertronian Transport) - Ray Winston

Lockdown (1980s Corvette) - Lance Henriksen

**Avatar: The Last Airbender Cast**

Aang - Zach Tyler Eisen

Katara - Mae Whitman

Sokka - Jack DeSena

Toph - Jessie Flower

Zuko - Dante Basco

Suki - Jennie Kwan

Iroh - Greg Baldwin

Azula - Grey DeLisle

**Star Wars Cast **

Anakin Skywalker - Hayden Christensen

Obi-Wan Kenobi - Ewan McGregor

Ahsoka Tano - Ashley Eckstein

Padme Amidala - Natalie Portman

Mace Windu - Samuel L. Jackson

Yoda - Frank Oz

Count Dooku - Christopher Lee

General Grievous - Matthew Wood

Asajj Ventress - Nika Futterman

**SpongeB****ob SquarePants Cast**

SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary - Tom Kenny

Patrick Star - Bill Fagerbakke

Squidward Tentacles - Rodger Bumpass

Mr. Krabs - Clancy Brown

Sandy Cheeks - Carolyn Lawrence

Plankton - Mr. Lawrence

Karen - Jill Talley

Mermaid Man - Ernest Borgnine (RIP)

Barnacle Boy - Tim Conway

**Adventure Time Cast **

Finn - Jeremy Shada

Jake - John DiMaggio

BMO - Niki Yang

Princess Bubblegum - Hynden Walch

Lady Rainicorn - Niki Yang

Ice King -Tom Kenny

Marceline the Vampire Queen - Olivia Olson

Lumpy Space Princess - Pendleton Ward

The Earls of Lemongrab - Justin Roiland

**Disclaimer:**

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay, Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Star Wars belongs to LucasFilm and George Lucas, SpongeBob SquarePants belongs to Nickelodeon and Stephen Hillenburg, Adventure Time belongs to Cartoon Network and Pendleton Ward, Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon and Oz: The Great and Powerful belongs to Disney and L. Frank Baum. I own nothing except the story and my original ideas. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Aftermath (Decepticons)

Chapter 1: The Aftermath (Decepticons)

_The galaxy, a pathway to races much like our own, some capable of great compassion and great violence. In our battle with our mortal enemies, the Decepticons, a new discovery came: we were not the only remains of Cybertron sent to another world... -_Optimus Prime

* * *

**Cairo, Egypt**

Starscream and Megatron had been flying for days now, they had narrowly escaped the "wrath" of Optimus Prime: the murderer of their master The Fallen, his accursed Autobots and their human NEST conspirators. The two quickly transformed out of their vehicle forms, an F-22 Raptor and a Cybertronian tank respectively, and touched down in the middle of the desert. "My poor master, is there anything I may do to aid you in your time of need?", asked Starscream, who in truth felt no pity for his leader. Megatron angrily turned to his second-in-command and yelled, "YOU CAN START BY SILENCING YOUR VOCAL PROCESSORS, YOU MISERABLE DIM-SPARK!"

With those words, Megatron delivered a swift uppercut to Starscream's chin, knocking him off his feet. "It is because of you and the other's incompetence that my master has fallen and I have become disfigured so!", the Decepticon leader angrily proclaimed as he readied his fusion cannon for fire. Starscream cowered on the ground, but before Megatron could execute Starscream, a voice from Megatron's comlink sounded. "_Soundwave to Lord Megatron"_, it said, "_I have made an important discovery while in orbit._" Megatron responded, "What kind of discovery Soundwave?", to which came the reply, "_We cannot discuss it here my lord, I have arranged a meeting point for us. __It will take you __10 standard Earth hours to arrive there. I am sending you the coördinates now. Soundwave out._"

Megatron abruptly turned and said, "I'll deal with you later Starscream, now I have more important matters to attend to." "Such as?", Starscream asked. Megatron turned to Starscream and said, "Such as plotting my revenge against the Autobots. I intend to salvage parts of the Star Harvester to create new weapons for us that will not fail in wiping out the Autobots and the humans." "But master", retorted Starscream, "if the parts for these weapons came from the remains of the Star Harvester, which could only be activated by the Matrix of Leadership, then we have no way of powering these weapons without it." Megatron glared at Starscream and yelled, "Then we will find the power or I will tear the Matrix from Optimus Prime's spark myself!" With that, he transformed and took off with Starscream following shortly behind.

* * *

**10 hours later...**

Soundwave had begun his descent toward Earth to report his newfound knowledge to his leader. He smoothly skimmed the surface of Egypt's desert once he entered Earth's atmosphere. He saw Megatron and Starscream had already landed at the place where he had said for them to meet, so he transformed into his robot form and landed near his leader and fellow Decepticon. "Soundwave reporting, Lord Megatron", said Soundwave. "Never mind all that! What is this discovery that you have made Soundwave?", asked Megatron impatiently.

"From space, I heard you and Starscream discussing plans of building weapons from the remains of The Fallen's Star Harvester and how you would not be able to power them without the Matrix of Leadership. You will be pleased to know that you will not need the Matrix for I have discovered Energon shards in different systems across the universe.", said Soundwave, "From my molecular readings, these shards would have more than enough power for the weapons to function. In fact their power outranks that of the All Spark shard that we used to revive you and the Matrix of Leadership combined." Megatron thought for a moment and asked, "An Energon source greater than an AllSpark shard and the Matrix of Leadership together? Excellent Soundwave!", he then continued, "So you are saying that if we found these Energon sources and used them in the weaponry I wish to create then we would be unstoppable against the Autobots?" "That is the theory", answered Soundwave, "The only problem is that they are scattered throughout the galaxy, many galaxies in fact. Different worlds you might say." "I'm not interested in the finding of other worlds", said Megatron, "Gathering the Energon shards is all that matters to me."

"Master, as brilliant your plan is, there are several malfunctions that will follow if we attempt to find these Energon Shards", said Starscream. Megatron glared at Starscream and asked, "What kind of malfunctions, Starscream?" "Well for one, my lord, the Autobots will no doubt follow us and wage battle to possess the Energon shards as well." "Let them follow us", Megatron retorted, "I would consider it dull if the Autobots did not put up a fight for the shards. Anything else Starscream?" "Yes, Lord Megatron", Starscream continued, "The locals of each universe, what if they react violently to our intrustion?" Megatron scratched his chin in thought for a second, "As Optimus would say, "There are races much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence". If that is the case then, there may be sentient beings who desire freedom and justice like the Autobots and those who desire power and rulership like us. Perhaps we could able to persuade some beings to help us find the shards in exchange for promises of things their miserable hearts desire."

"Yes! Yes! A partnership!", exclaimed Starscream, "Such a brilliant plan, master!" Megatron ignored Starscream's compliment and turned to Soundwave, "However, we cannot start alone", said Megatron, "Soundwave, are there any other Decepticons, apart from us three, not offline?" Soundwave activated his life-signal tracer on his arm and examined the screen for a few seconds before saying, "Yes Lord Megatron, while the loses against the Autobots were great there are more Decepticons to rally. Astrotrain is bringing them now." "Excellent Soundwave", praised Megatron. Suddenly, a massive behemoth burst out of the sand. It was large, serpentine appeared to be made of sharp blades and drills. It was a Driller and Megatron knew that its presence could only mean one thing. From out of the beast's "cockpit" emerged a large cycloptic Decepticon.

It was Shockwave, the Decepticon's mad scientist. "Shockwave! I thought you had stayed on Cybertron!", exclaimed Megatron, "How did you come to Earth?" Shockwave casually dismounted from the Driller and replied,"The same as the Autobots did. However, instead of revealing myself, I stayed hidden in this desert waiting for the day when I would join your ranks again. Now it would seem that time has come." Megatron replied, "Yes, I need a Decepticon capable of isolating the energy of the shards and converting them into power cells to fuel the weapons. I need a scientist like you, Shockwave, to carry out this task, you may join us. Soundwave!" Upon hearing his name, Soundwave snapped to attention. "Yes Lord Megatron?", he asked to which they recieved the command, "Rendezvous with Astrotrain in space and transport our new soldiers by space bridge to our ship, the Nemesis, on Charr, one of Saturn's moons". Then Megatron turned to the other two Decepticons in the group and barked out, "Starscream, Shockwave, I want immediate repairs done at once to the Nemesis and I expect it to be ready for take off when I return. DECEPTICONS MOBILIZE!" And with that Megatron took off leaving the other Decepticons to go to their tasks.


End file.
